


Acting Out

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [99]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Colton has a date and Joel isn't happy about it.





	Acting Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Psych.

The night started fine. Jaden had volunteered to watch the Tarasenko kids so Vlad and Yana could have a night out. It had started like nights with the kids usually do, chicken nuggets and tater tots with milkshakes. After dinner, Mark helped to clear the table and then went to play XBox and Aleksandr brought one of his games over to the table for him and Jaden to play as Jaden held the now sleeping Sasha. 

Then Eddy walked in and the situation devolved quickly. In the time it took Jaden to tuck Sasha into the pack and play set up in the guest room, Eddy and Alek had started bickering, Alek trying to push Eddy toward the door, and Mark had turned the volume up to drown them out.

Sighing, Jaden picked up the remote and turned the volume back down and gave an exasperated smile when Alek ran over to his side, hugging his leg.

“Why don’t you tell me why you’re acting out?” Jaden asked gently, brushing a hand through Alek’s hair to try to calm him.

“I’m not acting out! He started it!” Joel replied, pointing to the child who was trying to play Jaden by hiding his face.

“I was talking to the kid.” Jaden’s voice was flat as he gave Joel an unimpressed look, “Eddy, why don’t you go watch tv or whatever in my room. Vladi and Yana will be back in a couple of hours. Do not wake Sasha.”

Joel sulked but did as he was told and Jaden looked down at Alek, “Stop the fake tears.”

Aleksandr pouted up as him but also did as he was told.

“You wanna tell me what happened?” Jaden crouched down in front of him.

“Just supposed to be us,” Alek whined.

“Sometimes Eddy needs me just as much as you do.” Jaden replied, trying to find a way to make it make sense.

“But you’re supposed to babysit us.” Alek whined, “Not Eddy. Eddy’s an adult!”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Jaden laughed, “Eddy’s gonna stay upstairs until you leave. Why don’t we finish our game?”

A couple hours later, the kids were picked up and Jaden slowly made his way up to his room, beers in hand.

“Okay,” Jaden sighed, sitting down next to Eddy and handing him one of the beers, “You wanna talk about it?”

“I asked Colt if he wanted to join me tonight, because, you know, he’s easy, does pretty much anything I ask him to, yeah?” Eddy started, taking a swig of his beer, “But he had plans. Apparently, Patty set him up with the brother of a friend of his. Probably some jackass who’ll fuck him over.”

“So, you decided to take out your frustration by arguing with a child?” Jaden raised an eyebrow.

“It felt right at the moment.” Eddy defended.

Jaden laughed in response before becoming serious again, “I think you need to talk to Colt.”

“But-”

“Stop right there. Do you know how many times I have had to deal with you two being sad drunks on my couch, bitching about each other being stupid? Sad Drunk Colton is mean, by the way.”

“I’m not even drunk right now, just sad.”

“Yeah, and it’s because the two of you are stupid. You both want the same thing.”

“Can I stay here tonight?”

Jaden just sighed, “Yeah, I’ll get the guest room made up.”

When he saw the pout on Eddy’s face, he knew the defenseman was not planning to leave his bed and resigned himself to be cuddled, hoping none of the other guys decided to come over. 

As he got ready for bed and threw a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that Eddy had left last time at the other man, he phone began blaring.

“What’s up, Cap?” he answered, sighing as he heard Eddy fall off of the bed.

“Can you come get Colt?” Pietro asked, “Or I can bring him to you, which might be easier.”

“Probably not a good idea tonight…” Jaden replied, glancing at where Eddy was laying where he fell, “Wait… Colt’s supposed to be on a date.”

“I don’t know what happened.” Alex replied, “He asked me to come pick him up, started cursing out Eddy, and then passed out in my van.”

“I have Eddy here.” Jaden replied, watching Eddy take his empty bottle downstairs, probably to get a second, “And he seems to be wanting to work his way to drunk.”

“Shit…” 

“Yeah…” Jaden sighed, “Look, let him sleep it off in the van. Trust me, you don’t want to be there when he wakes up. He’ll get out on his own. He gets mean, but only about Eds.”

“Eddy okay?”

“He will be. We’re working on it. I think he just realized that he wanted Colt for more than just a lay.”

“Your boy gonna be okay with him staying there?”

“He’s not in town right now and I would like to not be reminded of it.” 

Alex let out a laugh at that and hung up.

“Schwartzyyy,” Eddy whined, “hurry up. I wanna get plastered and watch trashy reality TV shows.”

“And you need me why?”

“Because I’m sad and Colt is probably getting fucked right now by someone who’s not me.”

“Colt is currently passed out in Pietro’s van.”

“That makes me feel better, he sent some mean texts earlier.”

“Because you pissed him off.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“And tomorrow, you’re going to wake up, go over to his apartment with coffee, and you’re going to talk about this. Because it’s exhausting.”

“Okay.” Joel nodded, slipping down to Jaden level and putting his head on the smaller man's shoulder, “But trashy TV first, right?”

“Trashy TV first.”

Joel muttered a small thanks and settled in for the night.


End file.
